


Grey Lady Broken

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [71]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Submarine Sank Here..."<br/>prompt: broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Lady Broken

Harry sat, a glass of scotch in his hand. Saying Seaview was broken was an understatement. His sub had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Thanks to Chip they were rescued but the grey lady was still sitting on the bottom waiting to be raised.

In all his years of being in the Navy and working one, serving one, and building submarines, he'd never felt the way he did now. Not even when one had been lost in the war. Seaview was his baby and at the moment she was broken, waiting for him to come to her rescue.


End file.
